


Misadventures in Baking

by MakingPoetry



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler’s trying to bake cookies for Christmas, but things don’t exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misadventures in Baking

“Dude, I don’t think they’re supposed to be that color.”

“Brown’s an okay color for cookies.”

“Not _burnt_ brown.”

Tyler pouted a little as he looked up from the tray of burned cookies, which Reid was still staring at with a wrinkled nose. While Tyler was a better cook than Reid, at least, cookies were a new territory and he’d never tried baking any on his own. Usually his mom took care of making Christmas cookies but both of Tyler’s parents were away for some fancy Christmas party. So Tyler had suggested that Reid come over and they could bake cookies, along with doing other things. This first batch though…well, certain sacrifices had to be made, and this mistake hopefully wouldn’t be repeated again.

“Burnt. Like hockey pucks,” Reid clarified, looking up now.

“Alright, alright, I got it,” Tyler said with a laugh, going to scrape the burned cookies into the trashcan.

“We don’t _have_ to cook them, you know,” Reid shrugged. He snagged one of the squares of cookie dough off of the other pan that they had prepared and popped it in his mouth before hopping up to sit on the counter.

“ _Reid_!” There was that familiar scolding tone in Tyler’s voice. “You’re not supposed to eat it _raw_.”

“Why? It’s not going to kill me.”

“It’ll make you sick or something.” Tyler shrugged. That’s what it said on the package at least. Or something like that.

“Never has.”

“Alright, fine. If you eat all of them then we won’t have any cookies.” Because honestly, Tyler couldn’t care less about what the package said about not eating raw cookie dough. He’d done it himself before, too.

“We won’t have any cookies anyway if you burn them,” Reid said, reaching for another piece of cookie dough.

Tyler caught his hand before he could grab the cookie dough, pulling his hand away even as Reid kept trying to strain to reach. “ _Reid_.”

“ _Tyler_ ,” Reid mimicked his tone. He huffed out a breath, scattering his bangs across his forehead. Smirking, he grabbed Tyler’s wrist and pulled him closer, draping his arms around the younger boy’s shoulders, knees against his hips. “You know, we don’t _have_ to make cookies right now.”

“If we don’t make them now, they won’t get done tonight and you know it,” Tyler retorted.

“So?” Reid said with a bit of a pout, fingers creeping under the bottom of Tyler’s shirt, teasing along his stomach.

Tyler grabbed onto Reid’s hands, lacing their fingers together to keep him from touching more. “ _Afterwards_ , okay?”

Reid considered this for a long moment, still trying to win Tyler over with a look alone. Tyler refused to budge. Eventually, Reid sighed, pouting again. “Fine,” he relented.

Tyler smiled, letting go of Reid’s hands and stepped back. The moment he did, Reid snagged the piece of cookie dough he’d been reaching for earlier before sliding down from the counter. Dodging out of reach, he grinned before eating it, finally successful.

“ _Reid_.” But Tyler’s tone wasn’t nearly as scolding as it had been before, and he was smiling still as he shook his head. He should have known, really.

There would be plenty of time-and ways-to get back at Reid after the cookies were done.


End file.
